


Timid Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Eldrad tries to help Sarah Jane.RP Fic.





	Timid Girl

Eldrad had known the girl was feeling a little awkward, she had smiled as she moved to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Are you alright, little one?"

Sarah-Jane looked at her unsure of what to say or do. 

"Shy, little one?"

"A little confused."

Sarah-Jane admitted. 

"Why?"

"Not sure if I can trust you?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Physically no....mentally, emotionally.... yes."

"Can you explain how?"

"You possessed me.... then you lied to me."

"I... didn't mean to lie to you."

Eldrad murmured, moving to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Close your eyes."

Sarah slowly did as she was asked. Eldrad smiled and kissed her softly, returning her memories. Sarah groaned softly as her memories returned. Eldrad purred gently, stroking her cheek. 

"How do you feel now, my sweet?"

"Light-headed."

"Sit down."

Sarah did as instructed. Eldrad smiled softly, moving to stroke her lips against the girl's forehead, focusing on healing the girl's pain. Sarah mewed. 

"Feel any better?"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes thank you."

"Think you could handle a little TLC?"

"Yes."

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Sarah murred nodding. 

"Come to bed little one?"

Sarah purred softly, nodded and followed Eldrad. Eldrad smiled, drawing the girl into a tender kiss before nudging her toward the bed. 

"Sit then lie back for me little one."

Sarah mewed and meekly did as she was told. Eldrad smiled and slowly stripped her, moving to kneel over her. 

"Okay Sweet girl?"

"Yes."

Sarah said nodding. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?" 

"I Promise I will."

Sarah murred. Eldrad smiled and kissed her, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Sarah mewed and purred. 

"Like that sweetie?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Oh yes please."

Sarah purred. Eldrad smiled and moved to tease her clit. Sarah mewed. Eldrad soon pushed inward. Sarah mewled. Eldrad quickly set a pace. Sarah was soon panting and purring. Eldrad soon upped her pace. Sarah began mewling as she drew close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Sarah cried out and came apart.


End file.
